wikijailfandomcom-20200214-history
Fatty
Attributes Appearance Fatty (as his name would suggest) is a rather overweight, balding inmate with stringy hair and a somewhat-bulbous nose. He tends to have his gut hanging out of his coverall, and can be seen scratching it at times or playing with his navel. Personality and Interests This inmate constantly has sex on his mind, and often tries to get others to see his penis or hits on them in some other way, which can end in injury or death for him. He seems to have a particular fixation on Gary, although he'll also get turned on by women or the small creatures within the jail. Although it would appear that even he has his limits for what turns him on, as he became disgusted at seeing Alice's genitalia. He speaks in a rather shrill voice, and tends to shriek and giggle in a childish sort of manner. Character History His many deaths and injuries *'Bunny Love': Gets his penis ripped apart by Bird. *'Combaticus': Has his head chainsawed off by another inmate he was dueling. *'Ladies' Night': Gets an eye gouged by an Ultraprison inmate tossing her shoe, causing him to fall off a ledge and get run over by Warden's railway car. *'Don't Be a Negatron': Gets his penis squeezed and punched by Paul. *'Terrorarium': Gets his penis smashed by Alice, after trying to conceal it in a "Mystery Box" (in an attempt to get others to feel inside it). Is later decapitated when the Warden tries to recruit inmates for his Terrorarium. *'Best Friends Forever': Gets his head smashed into the floor by Alice, who wanted to know where Jailbot was. *'Mayhem Donor': Pulled through a shower drain by the Doctor's organ monster. *'Jailbot 2.0': Impaled by Jailbot 2.0's laser. *'Superjail! Grand Prix': Mauled to death by a creature that he intended to have sex with. *'Stingstress': Gets his skin torn off his body as punishment for leaving the toilet seat up. *'The Trouble With Triples': Gets a cheese grater ripped out through his rectum. *'Nightshift': Sliced open with a shank after he's caught pigging out on burgers. He later gets set on fire by Ash's breath. *'Planet Radio:' Slaughtered by Jailpup for no reason. *'Burn Stoolie Burn': Set on fire by the Warden. Relationships Bird and Gary Main article: Bird and Gary In the pilot, he tried to seduce Gary and Bird by showing them his penis, only for Bird to fly over and rip it apart. Bird and Gary then feasted on the innards of the penis. In Terrorarium, he was briefly shown to be sniffing Gary's underwear and getting a thrill out of it. He is usually depicted near Gary on the DVD covers, referencing their connection as cellmates. Jared Main article: Jared He was shown to be in the same batch of inmates that arrived with Jared at Superjail. Due to this inmate's perverted advances, Jared quickly accepted the Warden's job offer rather than possibly becoming his cellmate. In Ghosts, Jared orders him to not use the shirtless photos of the Warden for the jail's paper. Quotes by Creators *''"Whereas this other guy, their cellmate, this guy, fat cellmate, he's like always getting hurt or his ass kicked or-" "-he never knows when to keep his mouth shut."'' - Christy Karacas and Stephen Warbrick, commentary on "Bunny Love" (2008) Trivia *Although he had no official name or alias at the start of the show, the creators referred to him by such terms as Perverted Inmate and Fat Cellmate in commentaries and interviews. Although some fans had the fanon idea he was called "Sammy", the episode Planet Radio revealed his name. Image Gallery References Category:Superjail Inmates Category:Characters